Another chance for you Ronald!
by Nat Peters
Summary: It starts with Hermione taking Ron to Muggle London for shopping and ends with a post war party.
1. who's afraid of shopping?

"You look great" Hermione said gazing at Ginny trying her new dress on "When did you get it?"

"I was passing by Chanel and I saw it. This is the magic of having job that pays good" Hermione laughed.

"What's so funny and what on earth are you wearing?" Ron asked the moment he walked on the girls.

"Don't you like it? It's for the party"

Ginny's dress was black and short, that was all Ron could see.

"Just remember I'm not gonna punch anyone because he'll whistle or anything"

"I didn't ask you to. I'll be going with Harry. Anyway, you have to go and find something too."

"No I won't"

"Ron, it's the after-war healing party. It's been months and we all could use some fun. Hermione will go find for her. Why don't you go together?" Ron looked at Hermione.

"Sure, I mean we could if you'd like" she said It's been 3 months since the battle and the moment those two had kissed, but neither Ron nor Hermione would talk about it.

"Wanna do this now?" he asked

"Right now? Yes, of course. Just wait for me to go get my bag" Ron was left alone with his sister.

"This is ridiculous, you know. Act like it never happened" Ginny said

"Cut it out"

"Talk to her, this is your chance, you'll be alone all day and ask her to go together to the party" Ron gave her an angry look when Hermione got back with her bag.

"Ready. Let's go"

Ron took her hand and Hermione apparated in an alley Ron has never been before.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in London. It's the best place to find what we want"

"And what exactly is that?"

"A dress for me and tuxedos for you" she said smiling and walking outside the alley "Here we are" she said and got into a store named Gucci.

Ron was following her like a lost puppy. He was standing behind her when the seller approached them. He had a huge smile on his face.

"Hermione love it's been ages. Oh my God it's been at least 1 year" he said and hugged her "You look so grown, so sexy!"

Ron's eyes opened widely. Who was that guy?

"I've missed you so much Sebastian" she said smiling like crazy too.

"Is your daddy here? I sure missed Harold"

"No I'm here with…" she paused and then said "Ronald?

" Sebastian looked behind Hermione and saw the all-scared and confused Ron. He gave a strange look a Hermione and then walked towards him.

"So you are Ronald. We've certainly have heard so much about you. I'm Sebastian, don't worry I'm gay" he said laughing and giving his hand to Ron.

"Sebastian, play nice. Ron has never been in Gucci before. We need to find him some tuxedos"

"Oh, I'll go easy on you. Aren't you a stud? No wonder Hermione…" but Hermione nudged him before he goes further "Sorry, I got a bit carried away. Here follow me" he said and moved deeper into the store.

Hermione couldn't help laughing at Ron's terrified face. She took his arm and made him follow Sebastian.

"Don't mind him. He's a bit enthusiastic"

"You don't say!"

"So what color are we looking for?" Sebastian said checking Ron out "Hermione babe come next to me"

Hermione let Ron frozen in place and stood next to Sebastian. "I was thinking something black definitely, but a little blue would be nice" she told him

"Of course, blue's matching his eyes. And you've a got a gorgeous pair of eyes, handsome"

"Thanks I guess"

"Oh if it'd be in my hand you'd thank me in another way, but we don't touch our friends things" Hermione nudged him again."Right! I've got something in mind for mister Shy over here" he said and took a pair of black trousers, a blue shirt, a black and blue stripped tie, a pair of black shoes and a black jacket off the selves "Go try it on, sweetie"

Ron took them off his hands. A blonde girl appeared from nowhere.

"Melinda, show Ronald over here where's the dressing room. And Melinda he's taken…so don't"

Ron got into the dressing room and stripped off. Ten minutes later he was walking back to Hermione and Sebastian who were talking and laughing.

"Oh my God" Sebastian exclaimed jumping off the couch they were sitting "Just look at you. I haven't enjoyed Gucci men clothing for years on a man. Hermione what do you think?"

Hermione stood up and approached him. She fixed a bit his tie and stared at him. "You look really handsome Ronald"

"Really? I don't look like a clown right?" They were inches away from each other whispering. Hermione giggled.

"No you don't" she said finally

"Hermione come with me…now!" Sebastian said and grabbed her "You! Don't you dare take them off. We'll be right back"

Ron didn't quite understand, but Hermione was heading to the dressing rooms with her friend. He figured he'd better do what he was told. Minutes later he saw them getting back, but this time Hermione was different. She was wearing a dark blue short dress that left her back wide open. His mouth fell on the floor.

"Look now stud" Sebastian said hitting Ron on the back "If you won't take that…" by that he meant Hermione "to the party I swear I'll get out and find someone who will. And believe me I'll find more than 10!"

"Sebastian be nice" she said blushing

"No he's right" Ron said half breathing They stared at each other for a while.

"Right! Let's come back to reality now lads! Ronald, listen what I want you to do. I want you to take your hair and push them all back with some hairspray"

"With what?" Ron asked confused

"Hermione will buy you one, won't you babe?"

"Sure"

"He'll look amazing! Both of you. Now, my turn! Pay time" Hermione laughed

"I'll just go and change. Then you can go Ronald"

As Hermione was walking towards the dressing rooms Ron couldn't help but stare at her bottom.

"I have a tip for you" Sebastian said "Never let a girl know that you're staring at her butt"

"Excuse me?"

"I wasn't always gay…and I'm not sure yet. I know the ladies though. They might be flattered, but in the end they feel like all you care about is sex"

"I was just…"

"She's gorgeous, no question. I've been dressing her since she was 13. That's when you met right?"

"When we were 12 actually"

"I bet you even remember the day"

"What?"

Hermione got back so Sebastian didn't answer him.

"Your turn stud" he said and pushed Ron forward. When he was far enough Sebastian turn to Hermione "You probably have noticed all this years, but I have to say it. Great arse he's got!" Hermione looked around.

"Yes, I've noticed"

"Of course you have, you naughty little girl" They both laughed "So you've left me, when he was with that bimbo…Lav-something"

"Lavender…they broke up"

"Oh what a pity. And? Oh come on, something must have happened. One night stand? Snoging? Not even a kiss?"

"We kissed…it's complicated. He's a bit shy"

"I'm sure of that. He went crazy with the dress"

"Yeah right" she said sadly

"Hermione Granger I know the ladies and I know the men! He went definitely hard, he's a man!"

"Don't talk like that" she said and laughed

"You think he have never thought about it? Please!"

"I don't know. He's just so mysterious"

"He's sexy"

"That too…but it doesn't matter if he won't make a move"

"He'll take you to the party. Dance, drink a bit and if you won't have him in your bed by the end of the night I'll give you a dress for free"

"That confident you are?"

"And you're gonna love it. As I checked the man is really gifted!"

"Sebastian!" They laughed again, but then Ron was back. After they paid for everything it was time to leave.

"So young lady, I'm expecting you soon. Don't get lost again!"

"I won't Sebastian" she said and kissed him on the cheek

"So, stud!" he said and Ron laughed "Take care of my little princess"

"Hah, right. I think she's been doing that for me for a long time now"

"Be a man! Or if you don't come back here" he said teasing him.

They soon left the store. Hermione was walking back to the alley, but Ron suddenly stopped. "What is it?" she asked

"I was wondering. It's still early. Why don't we go and show me London or go grab some coffee?"

"Really?"

"It's ok if you don't want to. I just thought we haven't spent much time together after the war and all these...it's ok…let's go"

"No! I want to…really…I just thought you'd rather go home"

"No I'd rather be with you. So where do we go?"

"Starbucks" she said smiling and crossing the road

"Star…what?"

"It's a cafeteria Ron. You're gonna love it. It's so you"

"In which way?"

"In every way…but mostly in the food way" she said and laughed. Ten minutes later they were stepping into the Starbucks. Hermione made her way through the crowd and sat in the corner table. Then she took of her coat and went to order their coffees. She was back within 4 minutes.

"Here" she said and gave him the coffee "Just drink it…don't ask what is it. You're gonna like it"

They were sitting opposite to each other. Ron drank a sip, he did like it! Hermione was checking her cell phone when Ron stood up and sat next to her. She looked and smiled at him. He wanted to say something. "You'll come with me at the party right?"

"Wasn't that the point of buying the dress and the tuxedos?"

"Yeah, but that didn't mean you'd come with me. You could go with someone else"

"You asked me, didn't you?"

"Yes"

"Not as a last resort"

"Not as a last resort. More like a…"

"A date?"

"More like it yeah"

"Hmm…ok then!"

"That wasn't difficult!"

"Why would it be?" she said and opened a magazine.

"Ask a girl out…I thought it'd be hard…you know"

"I'm not like Fleur" she said still reading the magazine

"I didn't say that, but…"

"There's no but. You could ask me out thousand of times and you could ask me to the Yule Ball too. You just supposed it'd be hard, you chickened out and you didn't. Too bad"

"I didn't…"

"You did" Ron shut up after that. He felt jealous of the magazine, it had all of her attention.

"I told you to go get a coffee and talk. Not to write me off and read the stupid magazine" he said and took it off her hands. Hermione smiled in secret.

"What do you want to say?"

"I don't know"

"See?"

"How's your parents?"

"Great. They got almost all their memories back" Ron touched a spot down to her neck. She had a scratch. "Still there?" he asked recalling the moment she go hurt in the battle.

"it's much better. You can't even see it" she said hiding it with her hand. The truth was it was really bad the first month, her whole neck was burnt. She felt a bit embarrassed.

"I don't mind" Ron said moving her hand away from it. Hermione smiled awkwardly.

"We better get going. We both need some rest. It's gonna be a long night" she said and stood up. It didn't took them long to head back to the Burrow. "Make sure you'll wake up at around 7 o'clock, ok?" Hermione said stepping into her room.

**Ron nodded yes and let her leave. He didn't sleep, he couldn't. All he could think was the night that would come. That was his chance, he had to talk to her**


	2. the right way to end a ball

Time past really fast. Ron was trying to tie his tie when he heard knocking on the door. He turned over and so Hermione's head.

"Ready?" she asked

"Almost" he said pointing sadly the tie.

Hermione laughed in the sight of his sad puppy eyes and walked inside. She was already dressed, but this time she wore also make up and had her fixed up. She placed the hairspray she was holding on the table next to the mirror and took the tie into her hands. Ron's mouth fell even lower to the floor.

"You look…amazing" he managed t say

"You don't look bad yourself" she said smiling.

When she was done with the tie she took the hairspray from the table. "Got any hair gel?" she asked

"I think Harry has…wait" he said and went to the bathroom. He got back holding it.

"Alright…could you get a bit lowert? You're too tall for me" she said laughing.

Ron stooped so she could reach his hair. She put some gel in her hands and slowly passed them inside his hair pulling them all back. Ron loved her touch, but tried to hide it. After doing the same thing a couple more times she took the hairspray and sprayed them.

"All set" she said smiling "Like it?"

Ron turned and stared himself in the mirror. He looked different… in a very nice way!

"Thanks" was all he could say.

Hermione laughed and said " Let's go"

"Wait" he said stopping her from opening the door "I want to do this right"

He walked next to her and gave her his hand to take it. Hermione did so. Ron opened the door and got out first. Harry and Ginny were already down waiting for them, Ron could hear them. Ron allowed Hermione to walk down the stairs first. He put awkwardly his hands on his pockets and followed her. Harry and Ginny watched them with their mouths open.

"And I thought we'd be the surprise of the night" Harry said

"Is that my big brother?" Ginny said playfully "Aren't you a stud Ron?"

"Very funny" he said smirking

"I think he looks great" Hermione said pushing some hair behind Ron's ear.

"So we better get going" Harry said taking Ginny's hand.

Hermione took Ron's arm and followed them

"Alright we go first. Remember! Apparate at the front gate. The other one is still damaged" Harry said and took Ginny's hand who apparated them within a second. Ron did the same with Hermione's hand. They made it to the front gate and saw the other's already walking towards the lights and the music. Ron became quite tensed.

"Nervous?" Hermione asked holding by his arm.

"A bit…it's been a while since…"

"Since we had fun?"

"Everybody will be there. I don't think I'll stand listening to them say how sorry they are about Fred"

Hermione stopped and pulled him in a corner. Harry and Ginny had just got into The Great Hall. "Then just tell them you don't want them to."

"I don't want to be rude"

"That's right, but don't let something so small ruin your night."

"Our night…"he whispered taking her hand "I won't ruin another Ball, don't worry. I've learnt my lesson" Hermione laughed and pushed his hair behind his ear again.

"Happy to hear that" They looked at each other for a while. "So! Ready Mr. Weasley?"

"Most certainly Mrs. Granger. By the way, you look astonishingly beautiful"

"Thank you" she said smiling. A few steps separated them from the Great Hall. Ron helped her step on the stairs. She was wearing high hills. The whole room was full of familiar faces. Hermione saw Lavender across the room and instinctively let go of Ron's hand. Ron realized what have happened and took her hand back into his.

"No" he whispered looking into her eyes.

Hermione smiled and held it tighter. Ron moved into the crowd. Almost all faces turned and stared at them. They were obviously the best dressing couple in there.

"Hey buddy" Dean Thomas yelled and hi fived Ron "Hey Hermione you look great. War works it's miracles huh?"

"She's always looked great" Ron said defending her "So how's everything?"

"Neville is dating Luna Lovegood dude!" he said pointed at them. "Come everyone's been waiting for you. They're already all over Harry" Dean was right.

Everyone wanted to talk to them. "We're so sorry about Fred mate" Seamus start saying and Ron dropped his head on the floor.

"Actually don't be" Hermione said grabbing Ron's hand again "Fred's gone for a reason and I bet he's looking down to us and makes fun of us. Plus stop talking about things like that. We've got a party here" Everyone agreed and start chatting.

"Thanks" Ron whispered in her ear. She just smiled at him. And then out of nowhere a rather familiar face appeared.

"Hermio-ne-ne?" It was Victor Krum.

"Victor! What are you doing here?"

"Fleur invited me"

"Of course she did" Ron mumbled

"Hey Ron. How you're doing?"

"Great"

"I've heard you're talking with some teams, yes? Canons?"

"Yeah, we'll see"

"I hope I'll see you in the field. Hermio-ne-ne told me you're really good"

"She did? Well then I guess I am"

"How about you Victor?" Hermione asked me "You're here alone?"

"No, I'm with Anna" he said and pointed at his back "my girlfriend"

"Girlfriend?" Ron said rather loudly "That's great" and hit him friendly on the shoulder "Go bring her mate"

"Alright" Victor said surprised by his changed in mood Hermione giggle. "What?" Ron asked smiling

"Nothing Ronald nothing"

"Anna these are my friends. Ron and Hermio-ne-ne" Anna shook both of her hands and all four of them start chatting.

"We all need a short break I believe" Anna said "We're thinking of taking some vacation with Victor. How about you?"

Anna was treating them as a couple. Hermione smiled and went on saying something, but Ron got in the way.

"I don't really need vacation. All I need is right here" he said and pulled Hermione under his shoulder. Hermione caressed his cheek and gave a kiss on it. Several minutes later the lights went down and the music slowed down too. Victor took Anna to dance just like he did with Hermione years ago. It was then Hermione understood that Victor may was gentle, but he treated her like any other girl.

"Want to?" Hermione asked Ron

"No" he said and she felt disappointed "Not here"

And with that he took her outside to the balcony on the second floor. The music was loud and you could hear it from upstairs. Actually you could hear it from any part of the castle.

"I'm not really good at this" Ron said taking her into his arms.

"It doesn't really matter" They were standing under the stars.

It seemed like it's been ages since Hogwarts was so warm. It felt like home again, like when he first met her, 8 years ago. But now she was all grown up and so was he. Ron whirled her a couple of times, they laughed and they tried to dance, but it was impossible.

"Ok, we officially suck at this" Ron said and let her go. Hermione laughed and approached the edge of the balcony.

"It feels like it did back at the 4th year. Like we're in the Yule Ball again and Harry's nervous because he has to dance in front of everybody. It feels like the last one year never happened."

Ron went and hugged her from behind. "So, does that mean I have a second chance?"

"To what?" she asked smiling and looking down. His hands were next to hers on the stone balcony.

"To ask you to the Ball…properly and not as a last resort" he said quoting the words she had told him 3 years ago.

"You've already asked me, haven't you? And I said yes"

"Right. It's almost midnight though."

"I believe so. Why?"

"I just don't want to let another day pass by like this" His hands were on her waist now and turned her around so he could face her.

"Like what?" she asked confused Ron stared at her and sighed. Slowly he leaned and brought her chin up so he could reach her lips. The kiss was soft, almost like it never happened. He just wanted her to know.

"I meant what I said. All I need is right here. It always have been." And he kissed her.


End file.
